Totally Spies: The Monster Trainer
by DARKPHANTOM13
Summary: A new spy has made an appearance with a kind of back up never seen before. It is up to the Totally Spies to figure out who this stranger is and whether or not he is friend or foe. Rated Teen because I'm paranoid.


Amazon Jungle - 2:00AM

Within the dense jungle lay a hidden compound. Even in the dead of night the Guards made their patrols around the area. However, that didn't stop a mysterious figure to slip past them when they were not looking. The intruder made no sound as he made his way a high tech door with a key pad. The person took out a device plugged it in to the keypad. After pressing a few buttons on his device the key pad let out a bing sound and the door automatically opened.

Quick as a whip the figure went in with the door closing behind him. He zips down a hallway, but stops just before the turn. He looks around to corner to see a moving surveillance camera. The stranger digs into its pocket and pulls out a handful of small devices the size of a tick. He quickly throws one at the camera when it wasn't looking his way. The device sticks to the camera, causing it loop the footage, making it appear that nobody was there. The person quietly sped down the hallways, bugging the cameras as he went. He or she quickly stopped at a door that said control room.

The intruder skillfully hacked the door with his device again and only opened the door enough to get a look around the room. Once the mysterious being saw that there were only three people inside, the person gently placed a small canister inside and closed the door.

"Three...two...one," The stranger whispered quietly, reveling himself to be a young male. After waiting ten seconds he heard the sound of bodies dropping to the floor. He waited another twenty seconds before opening the door to see the room's occupants asleep. He picked up the canister and put in his coat. "This is just too easy."

He made his way towards the computer. He plugged in an USB drive into the console, copying all the important information and blueprints to special equipment and weapons. After the download was complete he pulled out the drive to plug in a new one.

"Now for the virus." He whispered to himself. After that was done he pulled out the drive and used to computer to contact the local authorities, give them the base's location, and sent them the files that showed the proof of their illegal activity. "And Now for my exit."

He left as quietly as he came. No one having any idea he had was even there. Once he was a mile out he stopped in front of vehicle of some kind, hidden in the darkness of the night. From his ride he could see a pair of glowing eyes looking straight at him. One pair was completely dark purple while the other iris and pupil was black and the white of it's eyes were blood red.

"Hey guys, miss me?" The mystery man asked as he rubbed the two shadowed being's heads. The two gave off to different sounding purrs in response.

"Essssp."

"Ummm."

Off in the distance he could hear the sound of helicopters. The spy took out his device and pressed a button. Thanks to the virus, it shut down the sensor alarms while locking down the base in a way where the police officers can easily get in, but nobody and the inside can get out. And none of the guards outside would realize what happened until it is too late.

"With that done," The spy said as he pulled out one of his USB drives and plugs it into his device. "Let's see what they've got." His device opens up to reveal a key pad with on large screen in the center with four smaller screens around it. He opened up the files that he stole and started to look through them closely. Copying and downloading anything that he thought was useful to his device while deleting anything that seemed too dangerous. "Let's see...no... that could be useful...too dangerous...no...no...oh that could be help speed up my ride."

*ring, ring*

The sound came from his device. He looked to see who was calling him and groaned at the name. With a sign he answered the call he was getting. The video chat appeared on his device to show the face of his caller, his boss Gonzap.

"About time you answered runt." The large man said, much to the spy's irritation. "The mission better be a success."

"Of course. It went off without a hitch."

"Good, now get your butt back to base for your next assignment." Gonzap ordered before ending the call.

"Blowhard." The teenager muttered. He suddenly got on alert on his device. When he looked at the cause he could feel a grin on his face. He turns to his partners. "Looks like they finished with their project." The two beings looked at the teen with hope. "That's right, by this time tomorrow we have grabbed the others, have Project Omega Arm, leave Team Snagem, and a fresh start. A new life to do what we want our way." He then pulled up an old file from his datapad which showed the blueprints to what looks to be a hand grenade. "And I got the perfect thing to cover our tracks."

2:10 PM - Beverly Hills Mall

"Wow, this new banana and berry smoothie is pretty good." Alex claimed as she enjoys her drink.

"I don't know, I'm not a big fan of bananas." Sam claims.

"I'll stick with my no foam, 1/3 cream latte." Clover says as she takes a sip of her drink. "It's great that we had so much down time. A month and a half of no missions."

"While I agree with you, things have gotten a bit dull. I could go for some acti-" Before Alex could finish she was cut off by her best friends' fingers.

"Don't even think about it." The red head ordered.

"Totally, saying such things will invoke the wrath of-" Clover was cut off as three holes appeared under their seats, finding themselves sliding down a dark tunnel while clinging to their chairs for dear life. "JEEEEERRRRRRYYYYYY!"

Their slid ended when they land, still sitting on their chairs, in WHOOP headquarters and Jerry's office.

"Good evening girls," Their boss casually said.

"So much for our impromptu vacation." Sam sighed.

"Actually, the mission is related to the reason why there has been a lull in criminal activity." Jerry starts to explain. "For the past month and a half multiple groups and organizations have been thwarted before they could put their evil plans into action. What makes this usually is that this was all done by a mysterious person or group of people that would sabotage the criminals before contacting the local authorities."

"Excuse me Jerry, but I don't see the problem." Alex admits.

"The problem is that there are signs that each of criminal organizations had their weapons, equipment, funds, and or information being stole before the police showed up. Likely nothing good will come out of this. Not only that we have no idea who is behind this since no one has seen who was behind this."

"Then how are we supposed to find out the ones responsible for this?" Sam questions.

"Just a few minutes ago we had got another mysterious tip about the location of another evil organization in a canyon in the middle of the Mojave Desert. We will be sending you to the location as quickly as possible to in the hopes you can find out who is behind this." Jerry quickly passed their signature backpacks. "We will have to skip the gadget briefing, but rest assured that the gadgets for this mission are ones you are well acquainted with. Good luck spies."

With a push of a button a trap door opened under the Spies' seats and whisked them to their next mission.

2:15 PM - Eclo Canyon

The three spies were on the top of a side of the canyon wall. Looking deeper into the canyon through some binoculars they could see a base that appeared to have been built from scraped metal.

"Well, this screams evil lair to me." Sam comments.

"Though they really should rethink the look of their base." Alex points out.

"Totally, a new paint job could go a long way for this place." Clover adds to the conversation, then she notices something about half a block away from the entrance of the base. "Hold up girls I see something." She zooms in with her binoculars to get a better look. "It looks like... some kind of tricked out motorcycle?"

The vehicle in question did look like a motorcycle in a sense. Though it only has one wheel in the back while it had a massive engine in the front with eight large exhaust pipes coming out of it.

"Dang, that thing must have some serious horse power." The athlete says as he takes in the size of the engine. "Wait...am I the only seeing the purple fox in the side car?" Her two friends blinked in confusion, before zooming in on the side car.

"Huh, no Alex. I see it too." Sam says, much to the redhead's confusion.

"Umm, last I checked foxes weren't purple." Clover points out.

Out of nowhere a large explosion came from the base, startling the girls. The three turn to see a large hole in the side of the base. They could see someone in a blue, hooded trench coat jumping out of the hole and running towards the bike. Running besides the person appeared to be another fox only this one was black with glowing yellow rings on its body.

"Okay, I'm willing to bet that's the guy who been doing our job lately." Clover stated. "And for some reason has a black, glowing fox thing with him."

"Plus he has something in the arm, but I can't make it out from here." Alex added before, noticing something. "Hold up, he just dropped something in the sand."

"Why would he do that?" Clover asked as she scratched his head.

"I think he has other things to worry about." Sam pointed out towards the front door of the base. It opened and out came a large mob of men in similar clothes, with the one leading the charge, probably the leader going by his sheer size alone, and yelling at the mysterious stranger at the top of his lungs.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS YOU TRAITIOUS RUNT!"

However, by the time the angry mob was half way out of the canyon the stranger had already reached the waiting bike, tossing whatever he was carrying into the side car before the black fox jumping in to sit next to the purple one. With a roar the engine came to life and speed out of the canyon. Leaving panting mob behind it. Just before it was completely out of sight two things happened. One was the base exploding, the other was the item that was left in the sand going off. However instead of an explosion, it was a bright light that encompass the crowd. By the time the light dissipated everyone was on the ground.

Sam snapped to action stating, "Come on girls! We have to go down there and make sure those guys are okay!"

Using their bungee belts, they propel down the canyon's side and checked the pulse of everyone there.

"They're okay." Alex yelled to her friends in relief.

"Yeah. Looks like that grenade or whatever it was knocked them out." The brains of the three observed as she looked at the device. "Was it some kind of flash bang?"

"We better have WHOOP analysis it, as well as pick up these guys." The blonde spy said as she tapped her foot against the leader's unconscious body. "From the sounds of it big and baldy here knew our mystery guy. WHOOP can get the info from him when he wakes up."

"Good thinking, I'll make a call." Alex said as she took out her compowder to contact Jerry about the situation and ask for a mass pick up.

While the hooded spy grinned as he put the detonator away. He heard both the explosion and his special grenade going off. He turned to his oldest friends in the side car as they looked back at him.

"We should in the clear now. We'll have to lay low for a month or two, but that will give me enough to finish setting up our new home so that it will take care of everyone. However, as of this moment, we're finally free."

The two unique foxes gave their own version of a cheer as the spy speed up the bike and the three disappear into the distance.


End file.
